Donald and Douglas/Gallery
''The Railway Series'' Main Series File:'HulloTwins!'RS4.png|The twins meeting the Fat Controller File:BluebellsofEnglandRS5.png|Douglas with Percy and Stepney File:Donald'sDuckRS5.png|Donald's Duck File:OutofPuffRS2.png File:BufferBashingRS2.png|Donald crashing through some buffers File:ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTreeillustration2.jpg Miscellaneous File:TheReverend'smodelofDonald.jpg|The Rev. W. Awdry's model of Donald File:AwdryDonaldModel.jpg|The Rev. W. Awdry's model of Donald (on display at Tywyn, 2015) File:AwdryDonaldModel2016.jpeg ''Thomas & Friends'' Model Series File:BreakVan1.png|Donald and Douglas in the second season File:TheDeputation33.png File:ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree27.png File:TenderEngines42.png|Donald in the third season File:Escape3.png|Douglas in the third season File:Escape46.png File:OliverOwnsUp26.png File:BowledOut20.png|Donald and Douglas in the fourth season File:ToadStandsBy25.png|Douglas and Toad File:MakeSomeoneHappy41.png|Donald in the fifth season File:Donald'sDuck(song).png File:TwinTrouble23.png|Donald and Douglas in the sixth season File:TwinTrouble64.png|Donald's wheels File:TwinTrouble50.png|Douglas' wheels TwinTrouble67.png|Donald off the rails File:JamesandtheRedBalloon31.png File:JamesandtheRedBalloon33.png File:BadDayAtCastleLoch23.png|Donald in the seventh season File:BadDayAtCastleLoch24.png|Douglas in the seventh season File:BadDayAtCastleLoch50.png File:EdwardtheGreat74.png|Donald and Douglas in the eighth season File:GordonandtheEngineer60.png File:GordonandtheEngineer57.png File:GordonandtheEngineer59.png|Donald and Douglas in the eleventh season File:SavedYou!37.png|Donald with a CGI face File:SavedYou!38.png|Douglas with a CGI face CGI Series File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure100.png|Donald in full CGI File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure102.png|Douglas in full CGI File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure191.png File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure827.png File:LoveMeTender12.png|Donald and Douglas in the twentieth season File:LoveMeTender8.png File:LoveMeTender7.png File:LoveMeTender68.png|Douglas with a snowplough File:LoveMeTender79.png|Donald with a snowplough File:TheGreatRace63.png|Donald and Douglas in The Great Race File:TheGreatRace68.png File:EmilyintheMiddle9.png|Donald and Douglas in the twenty-first season File:EmilyintheMiddle28.png File:EmilyintheMiddle29.png|Donald's whistle and safety valve File:EmilyintheMiddle41.png File:EmilyintheMiddle47.png|The twins with Emily File:EmilyintheMiddle130.png File:JourneyBeyondSodor7.png|Donald and Douglas in Journey Beyond Sodor Miscellaneous File:DonaldandDouglaswithnameboards.png|Donald and Douglas with nameboards File:DVDBingo52.png|Donald and Douglas in DVD Bingo File:DonaldandDouglas'ModelSpefication.PNG|Donald and Douglas' model specifications File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)40.png|Note: Douglas' eyes are wonky. File:DonaldandDouglasmodelsinJapan.jpg|Donald and Douglas' models on exhibit in Japan File:DonaldHaraModelRailway.jpg|Donald's model at the Hara Model Railway Museum in Japan File:DouglasHaraModelRailway.jpg|Douglas' model at the Hara Model Railway Museum in Japan Promotional Images File:DonaldFront.jpeg|Donald's Model File:DouglasFront.png|Douglas' Model File:GordonandtheEngineer53.jpg File:GordonandtheEngineer76.png File:GordonandtheEngineer77.png File:DonaldCGIPromo.jpg|Donald CGI Head On Promo File:DouglasCGIPromo.jpg|Douglas CGI Promo File:DonaldCGIpromo1.jpg File:DouglasCGIpromo1.jpg File:DonaldCGIpromo2.jpeg File:DouglasCGIpromo2.jpeg File:DonaldCGIpromo3.png File:DouglasCGIpromo3.png File:DonaldandDouglasCGIPromos.jpg DouglasCGIpromo.png DonaldCGIpromo.png DonaldCGI.png DouglasCGI.png Others File:Emily'sSlideShow1.png|Donald and Douglas in a magazine story File:DonaldandDouglas(magazinestory)7.jpg File:PipeDreams3.png|Donald and Douglas with Duncan File:DouglasintheAppleOrchard.jpg|Douglas as drawn by Clifford Meadway File:ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree(book)5.png|Donald and Douglas by Del and Dana Thompson DonaldOriginalERTLPromo.jpg DouglasOriginalERTLPromo.jpg File:DonaldERTLCardPromo.jpg File:DouglasERTLCardPromo.jpg File:DonaldERTLPromo.jpg|Donald's ERTL promo File:DouglasERTLPromo.JPG|Douglas' ERTL promo DonaldErtlPromo2.png File:DouglasErtlPromo2.png File:DonaldDouglasPromoArt.png|Promotional Artwork File:DonaldPromoArtSideview.png File:DouglasPromoArtSideview.png DonaldandDouglasSurprisePacket.png|Donald and Douglas in The Railway Series: Surprise Packet DonaldandDouglasRailwayMap.png|Donald and Douglas in the Railway Map of the Island of Sodor File:UntenThomasDeluxeSet18.PNG|Donald or Douglas in Unten Thomas Deluxe Set File:UntenThomasDeluxeSet19.PNG|Douglas in Unten Thomas Deluxe Set File:TheWorkshopsRailMuseumDonald.JPG|Donald at a Day Out With Thomas event File:TheWorkshopsRailMuseumDouglas.JPG|Douglas at a Day Out With Thomas event DOWTDonald.jpg File:DOWTDonald2.jpg File:DonaldandDouglas'basis.jpg|Donald and Douglas' basis Merchandise Gallery File:ERTLDonald.jpg|ERTL Donald File:ERTLDouglas.jpg|ERTL Douglas File:ERTLDonaldTradingCard.png|ERTL Trading Card Donald File:ERTLDouglasTradingCard.png|ERTL Trading Card Douglas File:ERTLDonald&DouglasTradingCard.png|ERTL Trading Card File:LearningCurveWoodenRailwayDonald.png|Wooden Railway Donald File:WoodenRailwayOriginalDonald.jpg|Original Wooden Railway Donald File:WoodenRailwayDouglas.jpg|Wooden Railway Douglas File:Take-AlongDonald.jpg|Prototype Take-Along Donald File:Take-AlongDouglas.jpg|Prototype Take-Along Douglas File:Take-n-PlayDonald.jpg|Take-n-Play Donald File:Take-n-PlayDouglas.jpg|Take-n-Play Douglas File:Take-n-PlayDouglas2013.jpg|2013 Take-n-Play Douglas File:2015Take-N-PlayDonald.jpg|2015 Take-n-Play Donald File:2015Take-n-PlayDouglas.jpg|2015 Take-n-Play Douglas File:TOMYDonaldOriginal.jpg|TOMY Donald (original) File:TOMYDonaldJapanese.jpg|TOMY Japanese (Japanese) File:TOMYDouglas.jpg|TOMY Douglas File:DonaldandDouglasSnowploughset.jpg|Donald and Douglas Snowplough Set (Douglas is the only release in Plarail) File:TrackMasterDonald.jpg|TrackMaster Donald File:TOMYTrackMasterDonald2007.jpg|TrackMaster Donald (original) File:TrackMasterDouglas.jpg|TrackMaster Douglas File:DiAgostiniDonald.jpg|De Agostini Donald File:DiAgostiniDouglas.jpg|De Agostini Douglas File:BachmannDonald.png|Bachmann Donald File:BachmannDouglas.png|Bachmann Douglas PrototypeDonald.jpg|My First Thomas Donald prototype File:MyFirstThomasDonald.jpg|My First Thomas Donald PrototypeDouglas.jpg|My First Thomas Douglas prototype File:MyFirstThomasDouglas.jpg|My First Thomas Douglas File:TomicaDonald.PNG|Tomica Donald File:TomicaDouglas.PNG|Tomica Douglas File:CapsuleCollectionDonald.jpg|Capsule Collection Donald File:DouglasPocketFantasy.jpg|Pocket Fantasy Douglas File:Wind-upDonald.jpg|Wind-up Donald File:CapsulePlarailDonaldAlternativeExpression.jpg|Wind-up Donald alternative expression File:Wind-upMetallicDonald.jpg|Wind-up Metallic Donald File:DouglasWindUp.jpg|Wind-up Douglas File:CapsulePlarailDouglasAlternativeExpression.jpg|Wind-up Douglas alternative expression File:NakayoshiDonald.jpg|Nakayoshi Donald File:NakayoshiDouglas.jpg|Nakayoshi Douglas File:BandaiTECSprototypeDonald,Douglas.jpg|Bandai TECS prototype File:BandaiTECDonald.png|Bandai TEC Donald File:BandaiTECDouglas.png|Bandai TEC Douglas File:DepartingNowDonald.jpg|Departing Now Donald File:DepartingNowDouglas.jpg|Departing Now Douglas File:MyThomasStoryLibraryDonaldandDouglas.png|My Thomas Story Library book File:DonaldandDouglas2011StoryLibrarybook.jpg|2011 Story Library book File:MyThomasStoryLibraryBookDonaldandDouglasGreekCover.jpeg|Greek Story Library book File:MyThomasStoryLibraryDonaldandDouglasPolishCover.jpeg|Polish Story Library book File:DonaldTradingCard.png|Trading Card Donald File:DouglasTradingCard.png|Trading Card Douglas See Also * Category:Images of Donald * Category:Images of Douglas Category:Images of Donald Category:Images of Douglas Category:Gallery Category:Steam locomotive galleries Category:Character galleries